The invention relates generally, but not limited, to agricultural equipment, and more particularly, to an adhesively bonded frame section for an agricultural sprayer boom.
Various types of agricultural vehicles (e.g., sprayers, floaters, applicators, etc.) are employed to deliver fertilizer, pesticides, herbicides, or other products to the surface of a field. Such agricultural vehicles typically include a boom configured to facilitate product delivery over wide swaths of soil. In certain configurations, the boom is suspended from a rear frame of the vehicle, and extends laterally outward from a center frame section. As a result of this configuration, the entire weight of the boom is supported by the agricultural vehicle. As will be appreciated, longer booms cover wider swaths of soil, but exert an increased load on the agricultural vehicle at the location where the suspended boom is coupled to the vehicle. Consequently, larger/more powerful vehicles are typically employed to accommodate longer booms. Unfortunately, the acquisition and operating costs of the larger/more powerful vehicles significantly increases the overhead associated with crop production and increases soil compaction.